BloodStained Tears
by Adelaide
Summary: After an accident during a project for Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione falls under the care and supervision of Professor Lupin. How will each deal with developing emotions when personal events start to bring them closer than they ever thought possib
1. Chapter 1

"Blood-Stained Tears"   
By: Adelaide 

Rating: R, for violence and sexual content   
Summary: After an "accident" during a project for Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione falls under the care and supervision of Professor Lupin. How will each deal with developing emotions when personal events start to bring them closer than they ever thought possible.   
Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any characters that are involved within that genre, nor am I making money off of this. The plot is the only thing that is mine.   
Author's Notes: Well, this is my first try at a _Harry Potter_ story. I am obsessed with UC pairings so I thought I take a jab at the Remus/Hermione ship. I hope ya'll enjoy it. 

P.S. Those wondering about my fic "Revelations", don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I've got chapter 16 halfway done. I just got this plot bunny and couldn't concentrate on any other story until I started writing this. That said....enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Hermione, would you hurry up! Really, I thought you _liked_ going to class!" 

Cinnamon eyes rolled at the remark yelled from the redhead situated at the bottom of the stairs. What an annoying little prat Ron could be sometimes. _Of course_ she liked going to class, loved it in fact, but being prepared for the excursion they were about to partake in in their next class was far more important to the bushy-haired witch than being ridiculously early; at least this once it was. 

It was a friday evening and Hermione Granger was mentally double checking her required items list while packing all the supplies she would need for her final assignment in Care of Magical Creatures before Christmas Break began. It was her, Ron, and Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and now that classes were coming to a close until the new year, Hermione wanted to be sure she did everything correctly so as not to blemish her perfect record. 

"Honestly, Ron, could you be anymore shrill while addressing me?" Hermione said as she emerged from the doorway at the top of the stairs that lead to the girl's dormitory. She was carrying a large overnight bag, which the boys highly doubted was filled with little more than piles of books, and was trying to wrap her gold and red scarf tightly around her exposed neck. 

Harry, determined not to be witness to another fight between his two best friends, quickly silenced the pair by announcing it was time to leave. Closing her mouth with a click and cutting off her retort to whatever it was she thought she heard Ron mumble, Hermione nodded her head and walked briskly to the portrait hole. With a sigh, Harry and Ron hefted their own bags over their shoulders and followed close behind. 

The walk to Hagrid's hut was a short and uneventful one, but upon arriving Hermione immediately noticed the unusual presence of the Headmaster among Hagrid and her fellow classmates. 

"Good evening everyone," the Headmaster began as the trio entered the cluster of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors and charmed their bags so the snow on the ground would not penetrate them, "you are most likely wondering what I am doing here tonight." His eyes twinkled as he caught Hermione's gaze, knowing full well that that was exactly what she had been thinking. 

"I am here," he continued, "to make sure your final project of the year goes smoothly. Hagrid came to me a little less than a month ago with his request to let you spend the weekend in the Forbidden Forest and interact with and document the creatures you see beyond this tree line, and after some hesitation I have accepted." 

A murmur went through the students. They had known only to bring an overnight bag with warm clothes that would last them three days and two nights, not what exactly their assignment would be. Hermione felt a tremble go through her. Harry and Ron had told her about the spiders they had the misfortune of meeting in second year and she certainly did not want to go through a similar ordeal. 

"Now, I do not wish you to worry." Again Dumbledore glanced at Hermione as if sensing her thoughts, "I assure you the proper precautions have been made and the areas in which you will be staying have been thoroughly secured." 

Sighs of relief could be heard from several of the students. 

"I will be with Hagrid the entire weekend, making sure everyone here will be all right. But just in case, I would now like to enchant your wands so that if you do happen to come across trouble which you cannot handle by yourself, you will be able to send a signal to us and we may locate you immediately." 

Those words did not bring comfort to Hermione. She could think of nothing but Dumbledore's words 'by yourself' as the Headmaster collected everyone's wands for charming. Spending a weekend alone in the Forbidden Forest? He had to have been joking. 

"Erm...Professor...?" Ron started nervously. 

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with a hidden smile on his face. 

"What exactly will we be doing?" Mumblings of similar confusion could be heard through the crowd. 

"Ah, yes, I do believe I shall turn it over to Hagrid for that information while I charm you wands." Dumbledore extended his free arm towards the giant gamekeeper and stepped to the side of the group. 

Hagrid moved to the spot previously occupied by Dumbledore and looked around excitedly at the nervous students. 

"Now don't yeh go worryin'. Dumbledore's got it all worked out." He said as he saw the looks of apprehension directed towards the ominous trees behind him. "Yeh'll be pullin' a slip out of this hat here," he motioned to a worn, gray hat situated in his left hand, "and that'll tell yer location in the forest for the weekend." 

"For yer assignment," Hagrid continued as he started to walked around the semi-circle so each student could pull a slip out of the hat," I want yeh to document any creature yeh see in a journal and, if possible, interact with 'em." 

He moved to the center of the group again and looked proudly at his students. 

"Yeh need to make camp and use all the knowledge yeh've learned to get yerself a good grade. Me and Dumbledore'll be here if yeh need anything." He put the hat down and turned to Dumbledore, who had finished charming the students' wands and was now busy redistributing them. 

"Yes, we will be here if there is any need and I must stress the importance of asking for help if trouble does come along. We do not wish for any accidents to happen." The Headmaster looked pointedly towards the golden trio, who had the good sense to blush. 

"Now," he continued," if nobody has any questions, the pieces of parchment in your hands will transport you to your location." When his prompt was answered with silence, Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes bright. In only a matter of moments, the students felt strange tugs behind their bellybuttons, and soon afterwards, the courtyard in front of Hagrid's house was once again empty.

* * *

When she felt herself start to rematerialize, Hermione reached out to a nearby tree for support and shook her head. She would never get used to traveling by portkey; the affects were much too dizzying for her tastes. With a sigh, she turned full circle to survey her location. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but what was in front of her was certainly not it. She was standing at the edge of a small, snow-covered clearing that was lined with trees and various other forms of shrubbery. The trees weren't too dense on the outside of the glade, from what she could see, but she was sure that was partially due to the fact that it was mid-December and all the leaves had long since fallen and decayed. In the middle of the clearing she could make out two large packs, one of which obviously contained a tent of some sort, or at least Hermione hoped it did, because she hadn't thought to pack one. With some trepidation, she moved forward to examine the contents of the bags and was relieved to find that, yes, one did hold and tent and that the other contained three days worth of food. 

Suppressing a shudder that reminded her that she had no clue as to her whereabouts or Harry's or Ron's, Hermione pulled the tent from its bag and diligently started to construct it, determined to raise it before the sun went down and the real cold set in. With a well-placed melting charm to the ground and a prayer of thanks to her parents for the camping excursions they had dragged her on when she was little, she had her tent up and sturdy within only a few minutes. As she felt a bitter wind start to kiss her face, Hermione knew her next task was to focus on getting a fire started. Clearing another plot on the ground of snow with a melting charm, she pushed as many large stones as she could find together to form a circle a few feet away from her sleeping quarters. Looking around, Hermione didn't see many good pieces of kindling to use, but she made do with what she could gather. 

"_Accendo_," she whispered with a flick of her wand towards the small pile of damp firewood. Instantly, it was set ablaze and formed itself into a roaring campfire. 

When she was finally satisfied with the set up of her encampment, Hermione gave a sigh of content. Brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on her hands during her fire making, she moved to her overnight bag that she had previously set beside her tent. Dragging it next to the fire, she quickly unfastened its ties to expose its contents. Harry and Ron had not been too far off in their assumption that Hermione's bag had been filled almost entirely with books, but she was glad that she had packed them. Since she had not previously known what her assignment was to be, she had packed every book and scroll she owned that contained information about magical creatures. Now that she knew her assignment, Hermione picked through the impressive collection in an attempt to find any book with material on the creatures of the Forbidden Forest. She wanted to be sure to take extra good notes so she could receive an excellent mark on the project. 

Pulling out a particularly thick volume entitled _Hogwarts and Its Inhabitants_, Hermione settled herself just inside the front flap of her tent and let the now necessary firelight illuminate the words on the pages in front of her. 

The hours passed and Hermione began to wonder if she was ever going to see a single resident of the Forbidden Forest. It was probably sometime around midnight now (she couldn't tell for sure, though, because of the canopy's impediment of her view of the night sky) and she had yet to even hear a stirring in the grounds around her. The silence that enveloped her was deafening, and it was then that Hermione began to feel very alone. Resisting the urge to give into the fear that was starting to consume her, she went back to the solace she could find in her book. 

After another few hours of reading, Hermione felt the words in front of her beginning to blur. She had accumulated a good amount of knowledge tonight and was actually starting to become excited about the prospect of meeting some of the creatures she was reading about. They would be positively fascinating. She was sure of it. 

With a giant yawn, she laid her book back in her sack and unrolled her sleeping bag. After surveying her campsite one last time, she waved her wand to put out her fire. Settling herself inside the warm fabrics of her blankets, Hermione closed her eyes and let the thoughts of how exciting it was going to be to meet new creatures lull her to sleep.

* * *

_crack_

Hermione woke with a start. Sitting up, she instantly pulled her wand out from beneath her pillow. From the darkness that enveloped her, she could tell that it was still nighttime. She sat silent for several moments, listening. She thought she had heard the snapping of a twig or branch, but she wasn't sure if it had just been a dream. Either way, she wasn't going to take any chances. For one, if it was a creature outside, then she would need to document it, because as the evening had proved earlier, the chances of seeing inhabitants of the forest were few and far between so she needed to cease them when available. Secondly, with Voldemort on the rise, it was never good to take things that go bump in the night lightly. 

After a few moments of hearing nothing, Hermione decided that she better not take any chances. Nervously sliding herself out of her sleeping bag, she reached for the zipper of the front flap of her tent. 

_crack_

Hermione froze. She definitely heard that. It didn't sound like it was too close to her, but it was certainly near enough for her to observe if she cast a charm on her eyes that enabled her to see in the dark. 

Point her wand at her face, she hurriedly whispered _nox noctis visum. _Hermione felt the familiar tingling at the back of her eyes and watched as her surroundings became much lighter, as if the sun was now shining. 

Deciding that she was ready to face whatever lay beyond the flap of her tent, Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her right hand and started to undo the zipper in front of her with her left. 

Tentatively, she poked her head out and looked around. Even with her enhanced vision, she couldn't see a source for the sound she had heard. She knew that she should investigate some more and step out of the tent, but she just could not shake off a sense of dread that was nagging at her in the back of her head. 

Holding her wand even tighter, Hermione reached her arms out of the flap and pushed herself into a standing position. Still, she could see nothing out of the ordinary. A cold chill went down her spine. It was much too quiet now and she did not like it. Slowly turning in a circle, she regarded her surroundings. The only noise that could be heard was her quickened breath. Not even the wind dared to blow. Oh, how she wished Harry was with her. She was not good with combat situations, that was Harry and Ron. Her contribution to the group came in books and cleverness, not in physicality. 

The sound that erupted next made all the blood flee from the young witch's face. She had heard that noise before and it was not one that was easily forgotten, the howl of a hungry werewolf never could be. Her hands shook as the high-pitched cry seemed to come at her from all directions, but she lunged into a defensive stance and held her wand protectively in front of her, trying desperately to think of any spell that would help her in her current situation. All magic left her head, though, as the hulking figure sauntered into the clearing and eyed her up and down, drool clinging to its ugly chops. 

Hermione didn't know what was happening, but she soon found herself running as fast as her short legs would go, hoping that she would come across another campsite or that Dumbledore would sense her distress. She could all too well feel the warm breath emanating from the beast close on her trail. Frantically trying to think of a spell that would aide her, Hermione didn't see the protruding tree root until it was too late. 

With a sickening snap, she felt her ankle crumble out from beneath her. Crying out with pain and frustration, Hermione knew her end was about to come. She wished desperately that she could once more see the look on Ron's face when he won a game of Wizard's Chess, or feel the gentle touch of Harry's hand on her shoulder when he knew she was upset about a bad grade, but she knew she would never experience such things ever again as she watched the beast approach her prone form. 

Letting out another ear-piercing howl of triumph, the man-like wolf lunged at her. Tears of terror falling fresh from her eyes, Hermione could do nothing but scream the first spell that came to her mind as she felt the razor-sharp fangs pierce the fragile flesh of her left shoulder and tear at the muscle fibers they found there. 

"A_rgentum Tutela_!" 

A loud yelp was the last thing she heard as her world turned black.

* * *

Okay, so that was just the beginning. Sorry to leave ya'll with a cliffy, but I must peak you're interest somehow :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and there is more coming I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Blood-Stained Tears"-Chapter 2   
By: Adelaide   
Disclaimer and such in Chapter 1 

**WARNING: Graphic descriptions of injuries at the beginning of this chapter! If this bothers you then read the first four paragraphs then skip down to the sixth.**

* * *

Hermione woke to the sensation of warm sunlight on her face. It seemed odd to her somehow that she could feel the sunlight through the thick fabric of her tent, but she ignored that thought and decided, instead, to get up so she could get an early start on making her observations. 

Groaning slightly, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realized, one, she was not in her tent, and two, she was no where near her campground. 

Panic was the first emotion to rise in Hermione, followed closely by confusion. She could not think of any reason as to why she would be in her present location. The last thing she remembered was putting down _Hogwarts and Its Inhabitants_ and going to sleep. She quickly took a glance at her surroundings. From her sitting position she could see nothing that would tell the reason why she was here. With a frustrated sigh, she placed a hand to her forehead in an attempt to concentrate on the events of the previous night. Her brow furrowed in confusion, though, as she felt a warm, sticky substance rub off of her hand and onto her face. 

"Wha...?" Was all Hermione could get out before her gaze moved from her unfamiliar surroundings to her raised limb. Using all of her will power, she tried desperately to fight off the light-headed feeling that overtook her as she stared dumbly at her hands and arms. They were drenched in blood, her blood. 

Suddenly there was pain, a lot of it. Her head hurt, her ankle hurt, but, most intensely, her shoulder hurt. With shaking fingers, she brought her right hand to her left shoulder to figure out the source of the pain. Shuddering, she gently moved it along where her Trapezius muscle should have been, only to find several still-bleeding, deep wounds and curled sinew. Feeling nauseous, she snapped her hand away and let out a sick groan. It was then that the events of the previous night came back to her all too clearly: the werewolf, the bite, the tree root. Remembering her fall, Hermione looked down at her ankle and gasped. The twisted sight that greeted her made the bile rise in her throat. Her ankle was bent inward at an unnatural angle and was about three times the size it should have been. 

She didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run, to get away, but her body wouldn't moved. It was fixed in its rigidly shocked state. Tears began to spring from Hermione's eyes as she thought of her own helplessness. How could she have been so stupid as to run from a werewolf, of course it would catch her. And now she, too, would be infected with Lycantrophy, for there was no way she could get help soon enough. Her hands fell to the ground in defeat. No more friends, no job opportunities, and, worst of all, no more school. It was official; her life was over. 

A loud shower of sparks to her right brought Hermione out of her distressing thoughts, though. Peering through some particularly tall grass to find the source of the display, her eyes fell upon a much welcome sight. Never before had she been so relieved to see her trusted wand. Grasping for it with delirious intensity, she brought it to her chest and held onto it for dear life. All she had to do now was use Dumbledore's enchantment and he would be there immediately. 

Hermione frowned. 

Why hadn't she thought to use his charm when the werewolf was chasing her down? Another frustrated cry left her lips. So much for being the intelligent one of the famed trio. Before she had time to think more of her error, however, new sparks started to emanate from the tip of her wand. 

"What is going on?" She whispered out loud, too fazed to keep her thoughts straight. 

A rustling in the bushes to her left distracted her from her wand, though, and filled her with a new fear. Not knowing whether it was a rescuer that was coming or another dark creature wanting to finish her off, Hermione decided she was not going to take any more chances. After pushing her still-sparkling wand to her side in an attempt to hide it from whomever it was that was coming, she inched herself towards the trunk of the tree behind her and tried as best she could to conceal herself in the shadows. 

Within moments of her making it to the tree, a very familiar barking sound reached her ears. Fang! Hermione bolted upright, completely forgetting her incredible blood loss and poor ankle. The giant pooch was indeed bounding into her line of vision, followed closely by his master, and, to Hermione's utter joy, Dumbledore. 

"I'm over here!" She tried to shout with her hoarse voice, briefly wondering how long it had been since she had used it. 

All three rescuers turned to the sound of the young witch's voice. From her position, Hermione couldn't see their reactions to, what she could only assume to be, the horrible sight she made, but she did note the slight pause in each of their steps upon seeing her. Once they realized the situation, though, they reached her within moments. 

"'Ermione?" Hagrid questioned in disbelief as he stepped towards her, his face going white. "What happened?" 

"Professor..." 

Hermione would have said more, but she felt the world in front of her start to fade. Reaching towards one of the men for support, she uttered a few unintelligible words and collapsed, her body seeming to realize that it didn't need to fight any longer. The last thing she remembered, before she finally passed out from her loss of blood, was looking into Dumbledore's eyes and, for the first time in her life, seeing no hint of a twinkle there. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Remus ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the golden spiraling staircase he was on to reach its destination. He had been flooed a few hours earlier with the urgent request from the Headmaster to meet him in his office. He had no idea as to why the meeting had been called, but he figured it had to be some sort of Order business or another. Dumbledore rarely ever called on him otherwise. Any way, he never looked forward to impromptu meetings with the elderly man. They almost always meant that something bad had happened, and he just hoped that this time it was nothing too serious in nature. 

Feeling the stairs come to a halt in front of an old wooden door, Remus quickly stepped off and raised a hand to knock. Before his fingers touched the wood, though, a muffled 'Come in' was heard. 

Grasping the gilded handle, Remus slowly let himself inside. 

It was still the same office that he had encountered every time he came to Hogwarts, and the same one he remembered from his days in school: same portraits of previous headmasters, same odd gadgets, and same worn Sorting Hat. Remus let a small smile grace his lips. At least some things never change. 

Making his way to a particularly comfortable looking chair situated in front of the waiting Headmaster, he noticed several of the portraits cease their activities and turn their attentions towards him, as if sensing that an important conversation was about to take place. It seemed strange somehow. Yes, there were usually eavesdroppers when meetings took place in the Headmaster's office, that much could always be counted on, but it was a rare occasion when the majority of the portraits stopped their various tea times and naps to listen to a conversation. This did not bode well. 

Taking his seat, Remus frowned. Dumbledore did not look good. Dark bags hung under his lifeless eyes, and wrinkles lined every corner of his grim face. Remus could not remember any time that Albus looked anywhere remotely close to his actual age, but the sight of the man's present condition would make anyone believe that he was well over a century old. 

"Ah, yes, Remus, thank you for coming," the Headmaster said mirthfully, but his eyes did not reflect much joy in seeing the young man. "Tea?" he offered with as much cheer as he could muster. 

"No, thank you." Worry-filled lines appeared on Lupin's brow. If Dumbledore could not even feign geniality then something was definitely wrong. 

"Albus, I have never seen you in such a haggard state. What's happened?" A sharp pain of anxiety flew through him. "Is Harry all right?" 

"Oh, yes, Harry is just fine." Dumbledore stated, emphasizing Harry's name too much for Remus' liking, "However, something grave has indeed occurred." He conjured of a cup of steaming tea, while Remus shifted nervously in his chair. 

"I'm afraid one of Hogwart's students has been attacked," he said while catching Lupin's gaze with sad eyes. 

Remus felt fear rising up in him. Had someone died? Someone he knew? Ron or Hermione? His throat suddenly got very tight. Why else would Dumbledore request for him to come if something terrible had not happened to one of the golden trio? 

"Who?" he heard himself ask softly, knowing full well that he would hear one of only two names. 

The Headmaster set his tea down on the table with a gentle 'clink' and sighed. This was not news he had ever hoped he would have the displeasure of sharing. 

"I'm sorry to say, but Miss Granger had an unfortunate encounter in the Forbidden Forest." 

With the mention of the dark woods, Remus immediately felt a rush of anger. 

"What was she doing in the Forbidden Forest?" he said in shock, almost shouting. 

Dumbledore took another sip of his tea and ran a hand over his long beard. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell the former Defense teacher that he had allowed students to spend a weekend alone in the forest. He would surely think him senile. 

"We can discuss why she was there at a later time. Now, however, we must discuss your involvement in her attack." 

Dumbledore's words surprised Remus more than anything. Where was the Headmaster going with this dialogue? 

"I don't understand, Albus." He shook his head and furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of Dumbledore's implication. 

"Now, I do not wish you to be alarmed, Remus, but you must tell me your whereabouts last Friday, during the full moon." 

A sick feeling started to settle in the pit of Remus's stomach. Now he knew why Albus had called him here. Hermione had been attacked by a werewolf and he wanted to know if he had done it. He slumped back in his chair and placed a hand over his eyes. 

"Did she contract it?" he asked quietly, not sure if he was ready for the answer. 

Dumbledore's eyes softened at the man's sadness. He knew what he had to say next would distress the person in front of him greatly. 

"She laid unconscious in the forest for four days until we were able to find her," he stated, the emotion very evident in his voice. 

Remus closed his eyes in pain. He never wished his curse on anyone, but to hear that it befell one of the three students he cared for most in the world was almost too much to bear. 

Dumbledore's soft words brought him out of his unpleasant reverie. 

"Remus, I need you to tell me where you were." He tried to sound as understanding as possible, but there never would be a polite way to ask such a question in the context in which it now was. 

Lupin sighed. "I was in my bedroom, completely of mind, Albus. You may ask Severus if you wish, for he watched as I drank my Wolfsbane potion earlier in the evening." 

"No, there will be no need for that." He seemed to relax a little. "However, now that I know that you were not involved in Miss Granger's incident, I must ask a favor of you." 

The hand that had been covering Remus's eyes raised a little, allowing the full view of the Headmaster to be seen. 

"What kind of favor?" Remus asked while an eyebrow involuntarily inched upwards. With this many twists and turns in a conversation, he could never tell what Dumbledore's true intent could be. 

"The circumstances surrounding the attack on Miss Granger are very suspicious, to say the least, so I would like you to take her into hiding at your house for a while, until I have determined it safe enough for her to return." 

At this Remus sat straight up. He didn't even know where to begin with that sentence. Suspicious circumstances? Hiding at his place? Two werewolves in the same house for an indeterminable amount of time? Was Dumbledore crazy? 

"Albus," the ex-professor started slowly, "I'm not sure about this." He ran his hand through his hair again. "I mean, how could I adequately look after her during a full moon? Not to mention, the, um, side effects of having male and female werewolves in constant close proximity of each other." Much to Remus's irritation, he could feel himself starting to blush at the mention of the much more carnal aspects of being a werewolf. 

Dumbledore simply smiled. 

"I do believe that you would be well-suited to protect Miss Granger in any situation that may come along, no matter the time of the month. As for your other concerns," The familiar twinkle finally reentered his eyes, "as long as you both make sure to take your Wolfsbane potions then I see no problems arising." 

Remus slumped back into his chair. He still wasn't quite sure he should take on the responsibility of caring for a newly-turned werewolf, even if it was such a close friend as Hermione. The whole prospect made him very uncomfortable. However, he knew he could not let the headmaster down. 

Sighing, he nodded his head. "All right, Albus, I will do this for you." 

Dumbledore's whole persona changed then. The smile came back to his face and the worry lines melted away. It was as if he lost fifty years in a matter of seconds. He was not his usual, peppy self, but his appearance now was a vast improvement over how he had looked when Remus had first walked into the office. 

"Thank you, Remus. This means a great deal to me." It was all he had to say for the young man sitting across from him to understand his relief and gratitude. 

"Now," Dumbledore continued while getting up from his chair and rounding the desk, "I believe I shall discuss the details of yours and Miss Granger's situation with you while we walk to the infirmary. If that is all right with you, of course." 

Remus could only nod mutely and rise from his own chair. He couldn't believe what he had just agreed to do. 

"Good," the headmaster said while a frown started to form on his lips, "because I'm afraid that Miss Granger has yet to learn of the events surrounding her contraction of Lycantrophy, seeing that she has not currently awakened, and I would like you to be waiting nearby when she does so you may take her to your home immediately." 

Again, Remus only nodded. Things were happening much too fast for his taste, but he knew that there was no time now for great reflection. That would come at a later hour. 

With a mental sigh, he followed Dumbledore out of his office and into the stairwell, feeling somehow that he had only begun to see the tip of the iceberg. Things, he was certain, were going to get much more complicated. 

After a few minutes of walking and discussing the finer details of Hermione's stay at Remus's house, the pair reached the large oak doors of the infirmary. This was it. 

Preparing himself one last time for whatever he was about to see, Remus took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

TBC... 

Hope ya'll liked it. I should have the next chapter up sometime soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Blood-Stained Tears" - Chapter 3   
By: Adelaide   
Disclaimer and such in Chapter 1

* * *

Remus watched with baited breath as Dumbledore reached for the long, silken curtain that surrounded the last hospital bed on the right wall of the infirmary. He wasn't sure what he was about to see, but knowing all too well that the bite one receives from a werewolf takes a long time to heal no matter the amount of magic applied, he feared the worst. When the girl's pale form was revealed, an ache immediately settled itself in his heart. 

Hermione was lying on her back with the standard, sterile white linens pulled up to her chest. Her face and arms no longer carried the blood stains they had held a few hours ago, but her shoulder had definitely seen better days. It was wrapped thickly with gauzy bandages and had yet to cease it bleeding. Even with the layers and layers of cloth, there was a large, red spot where the blood was fighting to seep its way to the outside world. 

Walking to one of the plush chairs next to the bed, undoubtedly placed there for Harry and Ron, Remus sat down and stared at the girl before him. He had never seen another werewolf right after they were first bitten, so the experience was a bite strange. Was this how he had looked? No wonder his parents had almost fainted. Hermione looked horrible. 

Furrowing his brow, he sighed and gently ran a knuckle over the young witch's pallid cheek. 

"She looks almost..." Remus paused, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

Dumbledore understood and nodded, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed. 

"Yes," he conceded with a sad smile, "frightening isn't it?" 

Remus let his head dip up and down to answer, but his eyes never left the girl in front of him. He could see the subtle maturities in her face, the obvious signs of her age, but in her present state, he couldn't help but think of her as the thirteen-year-old witch she was when he first met her. This, of course, made him feel even more protective of her and more angry about her situation. 

"She looked much worse before Madame Pomfrey had a chance to work on her," Dumbledore stated, but even he was having a hard time believing that the girl's current condition was much of an improvement. 

Remus eyes met the headmaster's in disbelief. He was glad that he had not been called for earlier, because he was quite sure that seeing Hermione in an even more ghastly state would have been too much for him to handle. 

"Albus," he started, lowering his tone and looking around to make sure no one was listening, "you said that the circumstances surrounding her attack were suspicious. What did you mean by that?" 

Something indistinguishable briefly flashed in the Headmaster's eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Taking his eyes off the girl in front of him, Dumbledore turned fully to Remus with a serious look. 

"I would prefer if we discuss it in Miss Granger's presence, when she awakens." 

Before Remus had a chance to argue, a slight movement from the bed in front of him caught his attention. Hermione's eyes were fluttering open. She was awake. 

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours, Hermione woke in a state of confusion. She immediately tried to sit up to clear her head, but she felt strong arms hold her down. 

"Hermione, it's all right. You just need to relax," came a soft tenor voice. 

Blinking her eyes to get the sleep out of them, she looked around. It did not surprise her that she was in the hospital wing, for she remembered the attack, but it did surprise her to see her ex-professor sitting at her side. Why was he there? Just then, it dawned on her. She knew why. 

Feeling tears form in her eyes once again, Hermione fought back the sobs as she turned her gaze to the Headmaster. 

"It was too late for the antidote potion, wasn't it?" 

Remus felt his heart break at the anguish in the young girl's voice. This wasn't fair. Not Hermione. She held so much promise. Without thinking, he reached out and gently placed a comforting hand on her left forearm. 

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly, "I'm afraid it was." 

A hoarse whimper escaped Hermione's lips. It took all of her strength not to break down in front of the two men. She was not about to let them see her cry. That was something she had learned long ago in grammar school. 

Bringing her right hand to her left shoulder, she closed her eyes. She had hoped that it all had been one horrible dream, but feeling the gauze beneath her fingers, reality came crashing down on her. She was a werewolf, and it was her own bloody stupidity that made it so. 

"I'm so sorry, sir," Hermione whispered, still fighting the tears that threatened to overflow. "I should have remembered the charm you gave us. It's all my fault." A few salty droplets trailed down her cheeks. 

"On the contrary, Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke assuredly, "it was not your fault at all. Firstly, the charm should have activated by itself when it sensed your distress. And secondly, Professor McGonagall and I examined your wand after we brought you back here and found a complex, dark binding on it that would have blocked you from performing any spell having to do with protection." 

Both Hermione and Remus's heads snapped to the direction of the headmaster. 

"What?" Remus spoke out of shock, while Hermione stared at the elderly man in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true." Dumbledore moved his gaze solely to Hermione. "What I'm about to say may frighten you, Miss Granger, but I believe you are mature enough to learn all of the details surrounding your attack." 

Hermione nodded in understanding, but her mind raced, going through all the possible scenarios for what was going to come out of the headmaster's mouth. 

"There was a reason," Albus began, "that we were not able to find you for four days. It seems that someone placed a charm on the hat Hagrid used to distribute the portkeys to you and your classmates, ensuring that _you_ would pick a particular slip of paper. Instead of being sent to the location Hagrid and myself had deemed suitable and had made completely safe, you were transported to an area in the Forbidden Forest that I had not prepared, and thus did not have the proper protection charms around your campground." 

Remus and Hermione let the information soak in. So, this was an intentional attack. But, by whom? 

Dumbledore continued to speak, as if sensing their questions, "We are not certain, at this time, who it was that planned this attack on you, Hermione, but I will present this case to the Order, and we will find out." 

Hermione's head reeled. Someone had deliberately planned an attack on her, and went to great lengths to make sure that its execution went smoothly. It made her feel sick. A simple werewolf attack she could explain away as a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this, this was something much different. Someone had tried to kill her, on purpose. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. 

"In the meantime," Dumbledore's words brought her out of her sickening thoughts, "I would like you to go with Remus. He will be able to keep you safe and help you with your new condition, while we figure out who was behind it." 

Hermione's gaze shifted to the man sitting on her left. He looked absolutely livid, she could tell, but he was trying hard to hide it, for her sake. She could only guess that what the headmaster had just told her was news to Professor Lupin as well. 

"But," she started while turning back to Dumbledore, "I thought Hogwarts was one of the safest places on Earth." 

Albus quickly glanced at Remus before speaking. 

"Not this time, Miss Granger." he said, but Hermione could tell he was hiding something. 

Oh. Of course. Other students. 

He didn't want her near other students while she got used to her Lycantrophy. She had to admit it hurt, but she understood, so she didn't say anything. 

"Okay," Hermione said quietly, really wanting to be alone so she could process all the information she had been given. 

Albus smiled. "Good. Now, I was not expecting you to awaken so soon," he chuckled without amusement, "so Remus and I will return in a few hours once Madame Pomfrey has deemed you ready to leave." The Headmaster stood up and started to walk to the door. 

Remus, after giving Hermione a reassuring glance, followed suit. He hated to leave her alone after she had just been told that someone had deliberately tried to kill her, but he knew the twisting emotions of learning such things all too well, and knew that the best thing for her was some quiet time to organize her thoughts. 

"We'll be here if you need anything, Hermione," Remus said while leaning down and giving her a gentle pat on the wrist. 

She watched as they exited the tall double doors and felt halfway relieved, yet halfway scared. Now, she was alone with thoughts and a situation that terrified her. Finally free from prying eyes, though, save for the mediwitch across the room, Hermione let the tears fall freely down her face. In only a matter of moments, her world had been turned upside down, and she felt completely powerless in stopping it. 

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, thanks to everybody for the wonderful responses to the last chapter! The next should come soon. 

Special thanks to: 

**Percys-Prefect:** Thanks so much for the compliment. I'm glad you've liked the beginning so far. 

**Pureblood15:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're liking my fic so far. I've always liked the idea of another werewolf on the scene, and I figured that Hermione had the most to lose from it. 

**runaway mental patient:** Thank you for the review and putting me on your author alerts list! I really appreciate it! 

**Jedi Keladry:** Hey girl! You think Hermione's going to be quite a handful, huh? hehe, well you're just going ot have to find out. ;) Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Revelations. I just needed to start this fic so I can get back into writing. And it's working! :) Thank you for the reviews! 

**Heather:** I'm glad you like the set-up! Thanks for the reviews! 

**Black-rose23:** Thank you for the review! Hope you liked Hermione's reaction. 

**CharmedLeoLvr:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad that you like my characterization of Remus. It's bit hard for me sometimes to get male personalities right, obviously 'cuz I'm female, but I'm happy you liked what I came up with so far. 

**Lalie:** Thank you for the wonderful review! I know the Hermione-werewolf plot has been used before, but I really like the idea of it and wanted to add my own twist. I'm happy that like it so far. 

**mayfairchild14:** Thank you for the review! I tried to hurry, so I hope you like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Blood-Stained Tears" - Chapter 4  
By: Adelaide  
Disclaimer and such in chapter 1

**Ever since HBP came out I have been thinking about whether or not to rewrite this story to include certain new canonical details, but I have decided that, instead, I am just going to continue it as in AU story. So, this will now contain canon through OotP, but will not include HBP.**

**Also, a big thank you to all my reviewers. I will reply to you all in the new fashion after this chapter. I just wanted to let you know that the reviews and the support you have given have truly helped me continue this story, even if it has taken me a while. :)**

* * *

Remus's mind reeled as he walked out of the infirmary's double doors. He could not believe that he had just become responsible for protecting Hermione from an unknown danger to her life, as well as monitor her and help her through her first transformation. It was all a little too much to take in at once.

"Would you like to accompany me back to my office for a spot of tea while we wait?" Albus said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, thank you." Remus shook his head. "I'd rather start making preparations for the meeting with the Order."

Dumbledore glanced briefly at the young man before walking down the corridor back to his office. Curiously looking at the retreating back of the headmaster, Remus furrowed his brow and followed the elderly man.

"That will not be necessary, Remus," Albus said after a few moments of silence.

Remus stopped walking and stared with unabashed confusion at the headmaster.

"Why not?" he questioned, frustration at Dumbledore's lack of clarity prominent in his voice.

The headmaster halted his steps and sighed. Every emotion shone clearly through his wearied eyes, and it was then that Remus understood.

"You already know who attacked her, don't you, Albus?" If that were true, he could not fathom why it had not been divulged to him earlier, when he was first informed of Hermione's condition.

Looking around briefly, Dumbledore placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and lead him to a nearby empty classroom. Remus leaned against one of the desks, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Albus began, while closing the door tightly, "I know who attacked Miss Granger, Remus, but I had wished not to involve you in the politics of this affair." He held up a hand to silence Lupin's protests. "However, since it seems that an attempt to do so now would be futile, I will tell you all that I know."

Remus wasn't sure he was ready to hear whatever it was Dumbledore was about to tell him, but he steadied his emotions and waited as patiently as he could manage.

"I'm sure you have been aware," the headmaster started, as he sat down behind the large teacher's desk at the front of the room, "that while Harry is of course the most vital member in the war against Voldemort and his followers, Miss Granger is by far Harry's greatest asset in that fight."

Remus nodded. He was quite familiar with Hermione's problem solving abilities, if her discovery of his condition back in her third year was anything to go by.

Albus sighed. "Unfortunately, Voldemort was well aware of this as well. It is mine and Minerva's theory that Voldemort, tired of his failed direct attempts on Harry's life, wished this time to weaken those around Harry, so that he might be more vulnerable for a future attack. It is most likely he sent a werewolf so that if it didn't outright kill Miss Granger, it would at least leave her out of the picture for a long while."

"Are you sure it was him?" Lupin asked, the ache in his chest firmly settling itself in his heart.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"No other wizard could have placed such a dark and powerful spell on Miss Granger's wand."

Remus' head spun. He should have expected something like this from Voldemort, but the reality of it was a little hard to swallow. After the deaths of James and Lily, he thought he had hardened himself against the pain of finding out a friend had been attacked, but his young friends always seemed to get through to him still.

"Does Harry know?" Lupin asked, running his hand through his hair once again.

Dumbledore paused.

"No," he said after a few moments of contemplative silence, "and he mustn't. Not yet, at least."

Remus understood. He knew that Harry would only blame himself and try to push Ron and the rest of his friends as far away from him as possible. The headmaster was right, only necessary Order personnel would be told of Voldemort's involvement in the attack on Hermione, and no one else.

With a finite nod, Remus stood to leave, but halted his motions when he saw that Dumbledore remained seated, his eyes firmly locked with his own.

"You cannot tell me there is more to this horror story, Albus." He slumped down into a desk this time and rubbed his eyes. The day was just getting better and better.

"I'm afraid what I must tell you now is the worst of the news." The headmaster's eyes fell with sadness, as he waited for Remus to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

"You must have wondered how Miss Granger was not killed while she lay unconscious in the dark woods for days." At the subtle question, Remus narrowed his eyes and nodded his head slightly in acquiescence.

"Well," Dumbledore continued, "as I said earlier, Minerva and I examined Miss Granger's wand when we brought her back to the castle. It seems that although her wand was blocked from performing protection spells, Miss Granger was able to cast one anyway."

Remus's eyebrows itched to shoot up in curiosity. Why was this going to be the worst news yet? How could a simple protection charm be considered worse than the contraction of Lycanthropy as the result of an attack from Voldemort?

"I don't know how she knew the spell, Remus," Dumbledore said with a sigh and sought out the young werewolf's eyes, "but she cast the Argentum Tutela."

The wolf inside Remus cringed horribly at the mere mention of the advanced silver protection charm. It was the most effective device in warding off werewolves known to the wizarding world.

"But how...?" Remus stammered, trying to compose his racing thoughts. "It's a protection spell. How could her casting of it possibly be bad?"

Remus saw the headmaster lean back in his chair, a slightly defeated look crossing his face.

"Well," Albus began slowly, "as you know, once performed, the Argentum Tutela seeks out and envelopes any nearby lycanthrope, causing immense pain. Then, it forms a protective barrier around the witch or wizard who cast it."

Lupin nodded in acknowledgment of the facts, unfortunately having been subject to the spell several times. Those were dark times in his past, however, which no one besides his closest friends and most hated enemies were privy to. It was a time he wanted to forget.

"It seems," Dumbledore continued while stroking his beard, "that Miss Granger has encountered a slight side effect of the spell. Never in the spell's history has it ever been cast by a lycanthrope, undoubtedly due to the fact that the wolf blood still present within the otherwise normal-looking human would register the witch or wizard incapable of even uttering the enchantment. However, Miss Granger said the words while the werewolf was still biting her."

The headmaster paused, hoping the young man sitting in front of him would understand what he was about to say without actually having to say it. When Remus's eyes urged him to continue, Dumbledore sighed.

"Because she was being infected at the time she cast the spell, it both invaded her lycanthropic cells _and_ provided the protective barrier. Since an occurrence like this has never been recorded before, we don't know how it happened, but the magic mutated and became a part of the werewolf blood within her."

Remus searched the headmaster's eyes for answers. What did that mean for Hermione?

"What this means, Remus," Albus continued, sensing the confusion in the man sitting across from him, "is that until the magic dissipates, every time Miss Granger transforms, she will feel the effects of the Argentum Tutela."

Remus choked on his own breath. Every time? The Argentum Tutela was the worst pain he could even remember. He had seen Voldemort's evil before this, but somehow, what he had done to Hermione echoed much deeper within Remus's soul.

Anger consumed him.

"Is there anything that can be done to ease the pain?" he asked the headmaster quietly, clinging to a last shred of hope.

Dumbledore slowly shook his head.

"Minerva and I are working on finding a solution, but as it is, the only thing we can do is inform Miss Granger of her situation and hope that she has enough strength to endure the pain until we can figure out a way to destroy the traces of the spell within her body."

Remus shook his head tensely. Silence lingered as the two men contemplated the implications of not only Hermione's condition, but also of Voldemort's involvement in it.

The war would be full-fledged now. Voldemort had ensured it.

"Perhaps it would be best if we discussed the details of Miss Granger's living arrangements."

Remus nodded and stood to follow Dumbledore as he walked out of the classroom and made his way towards the golden staircase leading to his office.

* * *

Hermione did the best she could to fend off Madam Pomfrey's incessant coddling as she took a few tentative steps around the hospital wing. She was still a little weak from the blood loss and lack of hydration over the past few days, but she just could not stand to lie in bed any longer. Even if she couldn't leave the hospital wing, she sure wasn't going to be confined to best rest. If only all her books on magical beasts and creatures weren't still sitting out in the Forbidden Forest. She needed something to occupy her mind, something besides her current situation.

She made it about halfway across the room before she made a little swoon and Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to be walking about by yourself just yet," the old nurse said, as she helped steady Hermione's shaky limbs.

"I am fine, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione declared rigidly. "I just haven't been upright for a few days, so, I need to get used to it again."

Madam Pomfrey cast her a dubious look, but relented the point and let Hermione continue her small constitutional around the room.

When she was on her fifth circulation, the double doors creaked open, revealing the form of her third-year DADA professor. Hermione's composure faltered, his presence making the weight of her situation hit her full force once again.

Suddenly feeling very dizzy, she took a seat back on her mattress, the springs squeaking softly as she sat down. It really was happening, wasn't it?

Remus gave her a soft smile as her approached her.

"Dumbledore thinks it would be best if we exit the castle as soon as possible," he said quietly, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

Hermione nodded silently. She had known that this was to be the eventual outcome, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave the safety she felt when inside the walls of Hogwarts. She needed that comfort now more than ever, as well as the comfort Harry and Ron provided. It was all happening a little too quickly.

"Hermione," Remus whispered as he leaned in, sensing her concerns, "I will not let any harm come to you while you are under my protection. You have my word."

Biting her lip to keep herself from shedding any more tears, Hermione sighed and wrung her right hand in the material of her jeans.

"I know you won't," she said after a few moments, even though she didn't quite believe herself. She really wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The clicking of Madam Pomfrey's approaching shoes broke the quiet scene between the two.

"I do not like the idea of letting a patient who is still injured out of my care," she huffed, but didn't take her concern further. "Since I have no choice, though, I made sure to put the appropriate salves, potions, and bandages among Miss Granger's things. I expect you to follow the instructions I have left implicitly." She looked from Remus to Hermione. "Both of you."

Remus let a small smile slide onto his face at the antics of the worn nurse.

"Of course, Poppy. I would do nothing to incur your wrath," Remus teased, half-heartedly, then looked back to Hermione. "I think it best we leave now, if you're well enough that is."

Hermione paused before nodding. Taking a deep breath, she let Remus help her to a standing position and put her cloak over her shoulders. She winced slightly as the rough fabric fell over her injured shoulder, but kept the pain at bay the best she could.

With her good arm linked with his left, they walked out of the hospital wing and down the corridor towards Hogwarts's main entrance. The walk across the school grounds to the front gate was a quiet one, Remus unsure of what to say and Hermione simply unwilling to say anything at all. She looked around the castle grounds with new eyes, like it was the last time she would see any of the familiar things she had grown accustomed to over the past seven years. She had known that someday she would cease to call Hogwarts home, but she never expected that day to come so soon. A new pain coursing through her, she tightened her grip on Remus's arm.

Remus glanced down at her pained expression, his heart aching, but said nothing, allowing the privacy he knew Hermione cherished to remain intact.

"Hold on tight," he said as they finally reached the stretch of snow-covered dirt just beyond the school's front gate.

Taking extra care not to graze Hermione's left shoulder, Remus wrapped both his arms around her and instructed her on what to picture as they Apparated. They would be at his flat in only moments.

Hermione did her best to wrap her good arm around his waist and concentrate on the image of his flat that he was describing to her. With a final glance back towards the institution she had come to love over the past seven years, she choked back a cry. Closing her eyes tightly to block out the pain, she took a quick breath and waited for them to Disapparate.

Not a moment later, they were gone.


End file.
